Misión HPotter
by CamilleMelodySon
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no fuera quien todos piensan? ¿Si ella no fuera solo una bruja nacida de muggles? Con Harry en peligro, su secreto sale a la luz, ¿Qué harán sus amigos cuando descubren que no todo en Hermione es lo que parece?


**Hola a todos, soy nueva en Fanfiction así que traten de no ser muy duros. Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews.**

**Summary:**

¿Qué pasaría si Hermione no fuera quien todos piensan? ¿Si ella no fuera solo una bruja nacida de muggles? Con Harry en peligro, su secreto sale a la luz, ¿Qué harán sus amigos cuando descubren que no todo en Hermione es lo que parece?

Capitulo 1 La misión

En una casa sobre un risco enfrente del mar, Hermione se encontraba sentada en su tocador. Nadie diría que esto fuera algo de lo común; pero nada en Hermione era común, ella escribía reportes de su última misión, tecleando con los cosméticos del tocador, cuyo espejo era una pantalla con información. A la edad de 10 casi 11 años Hermione María Teresa Margarita Cortez era una de las mejores mini espías que la OSS haya tenido jamás. Ella junto a su hermana mayor Carmen, y su hermano gemelo Juni (¿Se escribía así?) eran los primeros de muchos niños que trabajaban de espías, cuando hace unos años, salvaron a sus padres, a los agentes secuestrados y por no decir al mundo entero, cuando el terrible Dr. Minion había creado un ejército de niños robot con súper fuerza. De eso ya habían pasado dos años, y desde entonces en la OSS se había creado un programa de entrenamiento para niños espías cuidadosamente seleccionados.

Por eso no hubo mayor exaltación cuando recibió un mensaje urgente del presidente de la OSS.

-Hermione, tenemos una nueva misión para asignarte si la aceptas.

- ¿De qué trata esta vez? Porque la última misión fue bastante aburrida, he estado inactiva durante bastante tiempo y creo que los niños espías novatos podrían haberse encargado de la desviación de ese torpedo- Exclamó Hermione con cara de aburrimiento.

-No Hermione, esta vez es algo mucho más grande y tengo la fe de que podrás resolverlo por eso he decidido asignarte yo mismo a esta misión- dijo Deblin con seriedad.

Hermione, notando la seriedad del asunto, puso toda su atención en Deblin; _Al parecer es algo grave-pensó Hermione._

-¿Sobre que trata esta misión señor presidente?

-Se que habías decidido aceptar la invitación de Hogwarts para ser alumna el ciclo entrante y a la vez seguir obteniendo misiones, pero hay un cambio de planes; Ya informamos al director de tu situación y decidimos que podríamos asignarte como guardaespaldas de uno de los nuevos alumnos, que entrará en el mismo año que tu.

-¡¿SER GUARDAESPALDAS?! ¿Pero qué y por qué este mago debería necesitar guardaespaldas?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida

-Necesitamos que seas Guardaespaldas de Harry Potter

Hermione se quedó petrificada, claro que había reconocido ese nombre. Ese niño era quien había, a la edad de un año, derrotado al mago oscuro Lord Voldemort. Hermione, por supuesto que comprendió la necesidad de este chico de tener guardaespaldas, ya que aún había seguidores de este mago sueltos, que podrían estar buscando venganza por la muerte de su Lord. Y había quién decía que este aún no había muerto. Cuando recién había entrado en la OSS, Hermione y sus hermanos habían tenido que aprender sobre la historia en general de la sociedad, fue allí cuando se enteraron de la existencia del mundo mágico. Algunos de los agentes adultos eran también magos o brujas, y su trabajo era ayudar a resguardar el secreto del mundo de los magos y las diferentes criaturas "fantásticas", de la gente que no creía en la magia.

-Acepto la misión, pero necesitare toda la información posible para lograr mi objetivo- Dijo al fin Hermione luego de unos instantes.

-Muy bien, se te enviará toda la información que puedas llegar a necesitar. También se te asignará una cuenta en Gringotts a tu nombre con todos los fondos y equipo que requieras.

-Pero si ya tengo una cuenta bancaria entre los no magos donde dejan mi salario como espía-Dijo Hermione confundida.

- Si, pero esta es una misión especial, así que además de tu asignación, se cubrirán todos los gastos de tu estadía en Hogwarts así como dinero para lo que necesites; De modo que no te abstengas si quieres comprar algo de tu agrado, eres una de las mejores agentes en la OSS y puedes tener algunos privilegios- Dijo Deblin mirando a Hermione como un Tío orgulloso.

-Muy bien, gracias Deblin.

-Nos veremos Hermione.

Hermione pasó las siguientes dos semanas preparando todo para su nueva misión. El día de su partida, sus padres, Carmen y su gemelo Juni, fueron a despedirla al aeropuerto.

-Recuerda escribirnos todas las veces que puedas, te extrañaremos hija- Dijo su madre, mientras su padre le decía que su pequeña no debía irse.

-No olvides, si necesitas algo, solo llámanos- Dijo Carmen y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Y te esperamos para navidad así que ni se te ocurra olvidar los regalos hermanita- Dijo Juni en un intento de parecer fuerte, pero Hermione vio la tristeza en sus ojos; ellos nunca habían estado separados durante mucho tiempo y sería muy triste no tener a su gemelo con ella. Hermione se abalanzó en sus brazos

-Cuida de todos por mí, te quiero- Le dijo en el oído mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Yo también, cuídate.

Se despidió de su familia y se marchó; Hermione sabía que este era solo el comienzo de una gran aventura.


End file.
